flakypastryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story Thus Far
Part 1: The Third Girl [[Nitrine]] and [[Marelle]] search for a third roommate to help pay their renthttp://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=0, interviewing [[Sister Mona Theist]], [[Morgana Honeydew]] (sparking the rivalry between her and Nitrinehttp://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=3), [[Leslie Audette|Leslie]], and [[Professor Tracy Ace|Professor Tracy]]. [[Zintiel]] arrives and takes the roommate position by providing a pile of treasurehttp://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=6, though Nitrine later reveals the two of them have met beforehttp://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=11. Part 2: Real Adventure Dungeon Quest Zintiel shows her roommates how she acquired her wealth by bringing them to the Real Adventure Dungeon Questhttp://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=18. After they fail to buy [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=23 scrolls of Exodus], Nitrine and Marelle find themselves unprepared for dungeoneering and [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=26 unable to escape]. They descend on the hopes that finding the [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=30 legendary artifact] will transport them back to the surface, discovering [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=34 the Neighbour] and [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=39 Sir Manfred] along the way. When the girls face dire circumstances, Zintiel uses her [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=46 OMEGA MURDER BLAST] to destroy the dungeon. Nitrine finds the legendary artifact in the rubble, transporting them to [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=50 Cryptos the Omnipotent] and back to the surface. The girls then head [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=55 to the bar] where [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=42 Nitrine met Kurt]. Part 3: Lovers in a Dangerous Place Kurt [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=61 struggles] to date Nitrine, sensing she is not interested in a relationship, but [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=86 falls for her anyway]. Marelle is revealed to [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=62 have a crush] on the Neighbour, [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=71 kissing him] unexpectedly in an attempt to hide herself from her unwanted pursuer, Gabriel. Gabriel and the Neighbour then [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=80 duel] for Marelle's honour. Though Gabriel is the victor, he is [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=84 off-put] to discover Marelle isn't human. Zintiel's fiancé, an Elven Prince, [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=63 finds her] at the apartment, prompting her to hide in the university. The Prince engages the help of [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=75 Commander Tares and his Manticores], Zintiel's brother, to bring her back to his kingdom. [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=77 Zintiel remains free], but keeps her engagement to the Prince. Part 4: Invention to Party Nitrine starts building a surprise invention in her room with the help of [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=92 Griplen, Graplen, and Groplen], waking her roommates. The machine initially [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=94 fails]. [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=97 Kurt arrives] and lends a hand, learning of Nitrine's [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=101 past inventions]. Sir Manfred also visits the apartment [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=104 from the kitchen sink], his body having been stuck underground from the collapse of the Real Adventure Dungeon Quest. [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=107 The Neighbour] stops by after noticing several items missing, stolen for use by Nitrine's invention by Griplen. The next trial of the machine is a success, reducing itself into a [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=113 belt] that turns Nitrine into a [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=115 superhero]. The effect only lasts [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=118 30 seconds before freezing]. The Neighbour also brings Marelle on a date at the [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=121 natural history museum]. Part 5: Rivalkyries Marelle argues why she is [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=126 not a catgirl] and is later pushed aside by Prism who calls her [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=134 "animal-thing."] Meanwhile, Zintiel attempts to [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=129 find a job]. She learns of Marelle's difficulties with Prism but fails to [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=140 punch Prism in the face]. Marelle later concludes that Prism is a [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=163 robot]. At the library, Prism knocks [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=178 several bookshelves] onto Marelle. who survives and [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=185 finds a secret lab]. She learns [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=193 Prism's goal], as well as the code phrase to activate Prism's [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=195 true purpose: to kill]. Prism's [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=205 attacks] Marelle, who manages to [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=206 find a failsafe] and return Prism to normal. She holds the knowledge of Prism's code phrase as [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=219 leverage] to [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=229 reprogram her]. Zintiel's [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=152 job-seeking continues]. Her chaotic-evil behavior caught the attention of [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=155 Sister Mona], prompting her to attack Zintiel with a sword. Zintiel [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=158 relishes the villain role], eventually [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=185 subduing Mona] with her hair. After refreshing, Zintiel returns to [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=188 attack Mona that night]. All the while, Nitrine catches the attention of Professor Tracy, learning how to bring [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=149 imaginary characters to life] and immediately making a [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=150 duplicate of herself]. Morgana overhears the lesson, creating [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=160 Moirganae] and [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=170 confronting] Nitrine. Nitrine activates her superhero armour, [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=173 running out of power] more quickly than expected, and escapes by [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=180 creating numerous duplicates]. She seeks [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=189 Kurt's help], prompting her to steal the [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=191 legendary artifact ] to use as a power source. During an intermission, [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=197 Leslie runs into Daran]. Moirganae learns that Nitrine can [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=202 uncreate] her duplicates, [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=203 turning on Morgana] . Nitrine fights Moirganae with her [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=208 improved superhero armour]. Their battle causes the [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=212 collapse of a building], prompting Mona to stop dueling Zintiel and rescue people instead. Zintiel turns it into a competition to see who can [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=220 save more people]. Close to defeat, Nitrine [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=226 gives Moirganae] the superhero armour, but removes the [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=231 power source]. Moirganae is [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=232 absorbed into the belt] when the armour reverts. Nitrine and Morgana's rivalry cumulates in them [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=233 making out], while Zintiel and Mona end on [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=235 a truce]. Part 6: The Once and Future Fling [section pending] Part 7: Turnover [section pending] Part 8: The Search for Nitrine [section pending] Part 9: Days of our Elves [section pending] Part 10: Slices of Flaky Pastry [section pending] Cyberdating Rise of the Trio A Normal Day Drama The Prince and the Wizard Future Teens Curse of the Un-icorn: Overture Sidetracked Part 11 [story in progress] Specials [section incomplete] Croissant's Corner [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=100 100th Flaky Pastry Extravanganza Spectacular] [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=125 Race for the Taste] [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=241 Deep Inside the Brittle Crust] Delicious Filler Meeting after the events in [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=239 Rivalkyries], the rivals Morgana Honeydew, Prism, and Sister Mona Theist become roommates. They are [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=200 visited by Polly], Mona's sister. Polly is seeking the [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=400 Black Heptagon]. They discover the Black Heptagon is missing and was replaced by a taunting note. It is shown to be in the Neighbour's possession. [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=600 Continuing the search], Prism discovers the paper was produced in Morgana's village. Polly also arrives, fighting Mona and summoning an owl-bear. Morgana is saved from danger by a mysterious swordsman that resembles her dead crush Carnior. Prism finds a new lead, and Croissant is seen texting the Neighbour to alert him that they have been discovered. Before they leave the village, the trio gets [http://flakypastry.runningwithpencils.com/comic.php?strip_id=723 sidetracked]. References